1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diodes, and, more particularly, to methods for packaging light emitting devices and related microelectronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Introduced as an electronic element in 1962, a light emitting diode (LED) may be used as indicator lamps in many devices, and used for lighting. Modern LEDs emit visible, ultraviolet and infrared wavelengths, with very high brightness.
LEDs are getting to replace automotive lighting (particularly brake lamps and turn signals) as well as traffic signals. With the advantages of compact size, narrow bandwidth, high switching speed, and improved reliability, LEDs are becoming more and more popular in the art.